paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pup Pup Boogie
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the PAW Patrol episode "Pup Pup Boogie" Review Title Card: Has Skye with a default pink/purple background. Analysis: Nothing special, like usual. Scene 1: Chase is going up the elevator, and quickly springs out of it, and runs into Ryder. Ryder asks about what the hurry is, and then a song starts to play, singing “Do the Pup-Pup-Boogie!” Chase asked if “Pup-Pup Boogie 2” was there yet. Skye answered him and said that it hadn’t come yet, and that she was playing the old Pup-Pup Boogie. She asked him if he wanted to play too, and Chase (in my mind creepily) said “Alright, let’s boogie!” You could see on the screen that Chase wasn’t doing great at all, while Skye was killing it. Ryder tells Skye that she has good moves. Chase asks Skye how she can do all the “hard moves”, and she gives him tips, and he starts to get it. They both immediately do a tailspin, and crash into each other. Ryder tells them that they both made the next level. Chase says he needs a water break to end the scene. Analysis: ***1/2, Here was the point (I believe) that all these “shippers” start to ship Chase and Skye together, but I’m gonna put that aside for now. This scene was a great way to start the show. The idea of adding Pup-Pup Boogie to the show is wonderful, as the show is gonna need something special for the future, especially where the game comes up much in the future. Scene 2: Chase and Skye are both drinking from their water bowls outside of the lookout, when Rubble and Marshall suddenly appear. They ask if the new Pup-Pup Boogie has arrived, which Skye tells them no. Marshall says he’s excited for its arrival, and shows everyone his tail-spin he’s been working on. He goes out of control, and crashes into Ryder’s arms. “Nice catch Ryder!” Marshall says embarrassingly. Great delivery of that one. Ryder then gets a call, and it’s Mayor Goodway making her debut! She says that’s there’s a big problem. A train went off the track and bent some rails. Now, the next train, which is carrying an important package, can’t come into the station! Ryder tells her not to worry, and that the “PAW Patrol, is on a roll!”. The episode quickly turns to Rocky, who is going down a slide. Zuma is there as well. Once they get the call, Zuma says he’ll race Rocky. Zuma is on a roundabout, and as Rocky starts to run, Zuma just spins on the roundabout. He then realizes that he’s on the roundabout, which starts to spin out of control, and flings him off to end the scene. Analysis: ***, I love this scene. Mayor Goodway’s debut was a good one, and we got to learn about her personality quite a bit just from that call. Chase and Skye were good in their roles, as well as Rubble and Marshall. Rocky going down the slide was cool, there were some nice camera angles there. Scene 3: All the pups are in the elevator, and Marshall starts to do a tailspin, sending himself out of the elevator, and into the lobby. The elevator doors shut, and Marshall slams into the front doors. He gets back up, yells “Wait for me!” He then enters the elevator which goes up to the Lookout. Analysis: *, I can’t really rate it or talk about it too much. It was just to showcase Marshall being goofy as always. Lookout: When Ryder turns on the big screen to showcase what their rescue is, Pup-Pup Boogie comes on, and Marshall starts dancing to it. As he realizes it, he then becomes embarrassed and stops slowly. Ryder compliments him on his moves. Ryder starts telling the pups about the situation, and Chase seems worried because Pup Pup Boogie 2 is coming on that train. Marshall then starts dancing again, which he embarrassingly says after “I gotta...stop doing that, OK. I’m all done, for real this time.” Ryder needs Chase to use his winch to pull the train car off the tracks. Rubble is needed to dig up the bent tracks and bring in new rails. Scene 4: Ryder, Chase, and Rubble show up at the station, and Mayor Goodway is happy about it. She says that this is a disaster. Chase uses his winch to pull the train car off the tracks, and is completely successful. Rubble starts to look at the rails, and jumps into them. He then falls onto one, and tries to fake his injury. Ryder says Katie will need to take a look at his paw. Ryder then calls the train engineer, who has his phone on the windowsill of the train, and hits it off into the river with his elbow, not even knowing about it at all. Analysis: ***, Rubble getting hurt was obviously a bad thing, but it was done so well. They seemingly got the train car off the tracks faster then I thought. It was cool to see Rubble try to fake his injury, as it showed that all he wanted to do was to continue helping with the bent rails. Scene 5: Ryder is telling Katie what happened. Katie tells Ryder that Rubble’s paw is sprained, and she tells him to stay off it, and ice it. Rubble says he can’t say it, because he has a train track to fix. Ryder says he’s gonna rest, and someone else can drive his rig. Rubble suggests that Ryder do it, but Ryder thinks he wouldn’t fit. But he says anyhow that he’d give it a try. Analysis: **1/4, Short and sweet never hurt anyone. This scene was OK, but there was nothing really that stood out to me. Scene 6: Ryder is seen trying to get himself into Rubble’s rig, but he doesn’t fit. He then tells Chase that he’s plan b. Chase has a confused look on his face to end the scene. Analysis: **1/4, If these scenes keep being this short, there will be 100 of them by episode end! Scene 7: Chase says that he doesn’t know, as he’s never driven Rubble’s rig before. Ryder tells Chase not to worry, as he’ll talk him through it. I’ll keep the quotes on here. “Ok, it’s simple! Press the green button for go.” “That wasn’t so hard. What’s next?” “Now, press the bucket up button, push the gas, and ease off the brake.” Chase gets confused, messes up, and presses the drill arm button. This causes the drill arm to stick into the ground, sending the front of the rig upward. “Where did this hill come from?” I love that line. Worried, Chase starts pressing all the buttons, which causes him to spin out of control until Ryder tells him to hit the red button, which causes him to stop. Ryder then asks Chase if he’s ok, which Chase says he’s a little dizzy, but he’ll be ok. Ryder then checks the location of the train, which is getting closer by the second. Chase said he was sorry, as he failed to follow the directions like in Pup Pup Boogie. Ryder comes up with the idea to call out the moves, and have Chase repeat them, just like Skye did with Pup Pup Boogie. Ryder tells Chase to hit the square button, which is the radio. Ryder calls simple commands, which Chase is able to follow, and get the rails off of the track. Ryder then starts hammering the nails down for the new track, just in time for the train to come. Analysis: ***1/2, Chase was excellent in this scene. He had some great development and line deliveries. Except for that, there’s not much to note in this scene. Scene 8: As the train arrives in the station, Mayor Goodway seems happy, obviously. The Train Engineer gives the Mayor and Ryder their packages, which contains Pup Pup Boogie 2. The Mayor starts breakdancing. Chase asks Ryder if he can “Play...I mean Boogie with Skye?” Ryder says he can, as he was awesome today. Analysis: -1/2*, That’s right, negative stars. This scene is absolutely useless. Scene 9: Chase and Skye are shown playing Pup Pup Boogie, as all the other pups are shown dancing, and Marshall does a tailspin, and causes Rubble to crash into the camera, and him to fall in the Mayor’s arms. Marshall and the Mayor laugh to end the episode. Analysis: *, The last of this episode were horrible compared to the beginning. Final Analysis I'll give this episode a 4.5 out of 10. That puts this episode well below the Season 1 Average so far. The highest rated scene in this episode was given ***1/2, so I'm not too surprised about this low of a rating. There wasn't really anything that stood out (Obviously expect for the fact that the show's biggest running gag was introduced). However, I was going to give this a 3.5, but there were some nice lines in this episode so I pushed it a whole point up. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - Appeared in most of the episode, and gave a few great lines. 2. Ryder - Had some nice development in this episode. 3. Mayor Goodway (Tie) - Made her debut, on a somewhat positive note. 3. Rubble (Tie) - Had some nice development. There were a few others to mention, like Katie, The Engineer, and Skye, but I felt the 4 I chose were the best options. Stats Season 1 High: Pups Save a Train (6.5) Season 1 Low: Pup Pup Boogie (4.5) Season 1 Average: 5.33 First Responders List 1st Place: Rubble (2) 2nd Place (Tie): Chase (1) 2nd Place (Tie): Rocky (1) 2nd Place (Tie): Zuma (1) 2nd Place (Tie): Skye (1) 3rd Place: Marshall (0) Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:FPGOutlaw Category:Episode